1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle operating device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle operating device that has a connector that connects a first operating unit to a second operating unit in a secure manner.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle.
Bicycles are typically provided with a pair of brake levers for operating brake devices that apply braking forces to stop rotation of the wheels. These brake levers are typically mounted on the handlebar by a bracket having band clamp, with one being located adjacent each of the grips of the handlebar. A shifter or shift operating device is often mounted adjacent each of the brake levers. The shift operating device is made to shift the gears by operating an operating member in the form of a lever, for example. A conventional shift operating device has a bracket mounted directly on a handlebar, and a main shifter body mounted on the mounting bracket. In conventional practice, in cases in which a shift operating device is provided separately from a brake lever, normally, the shift operating device is attached to the handlebar inside the bracket of the brake lever. However, if the shift operating device is attached to the handlebar inward of the brake lever, then the shifter may be difficult to operate, depending on the shape(s) of the operating member(s) of the shift operating device. To alleviate this problem, the brake lever and the shift operating device are sometimes integrated together as a single unit. Typically, the arrangement brake lever and the shift operating device are fixed relative to each other. For example, an integrated brake/shift operating device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,786, which is assigned to Shimano Inc. In these integrated brake/shift operating devices, the brake lever and the shift operating device can be permanently fixed together as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,786, or they can be attached together in a releasable manner such as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 1-157091U. In this Japanese publication, a shifter unit is attached to the brake band by a bracket and a fastening bolt. One drawback with this design is that if the fastening bolt is broken, then the shifter unit will fall off of the bracket.